


Be mine

by Suga_bae2



Category: Yoonseok - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_bae2/pseuds/Suga_bae2
Summary: What happens when yoongi is in love with jimin but he doesn’t feel the same yoongi is left crying to find hoseok in the park at 2am.
Relationships: sope - Relationship, yoonseok
Kudos: 9





	Be mine

“Ahhh ahh fuck jimin fuck,faster please please fuck me harder” “fuck yoongi you’re still tight as hell,fuck” skin slapping and low moans were heard at 2am at the nearest park. Like always yoongi always fell for the whole “I miss you yoongi let’s meet up” he knew it wasn’t true he knew jimin just wanted to fuck. Especially when he gets in a fight with his current boyfriend, he still loved jimin even if they haven’t been together for 2 years. “Fuck yoongi I’m about to cum” “fuck cum inside me please” he said with a groggy voice and long moan escaping. Both riding out their high. “Well thanks for coming out yoongi I really appreciate but I have to go I’ll see you around” “wait don’t you want to come over my house” with a smirk Jimin says “nah it’s ok yoongi I have my boyfriend remember, he is waiting for me, thanks again”. Jimin fixed him self and left without looking back. Yoongi fixed him self and broke out in a sob, he knew it, he knew Jimin never wanted him back but he always hoped for them to become a thing again. 

Yoongi went to sit down at the nearest bench and started crying. He blames himself for falling for jimin over and over. “Hey you ok?” He heard someone says. “Hey don’t cry everything will be ok” he felt a hand on his shoulder and he broke down crying, the stranger pull yoongi into a hug and let him cry. Yoongi ended up falling alseep while crying. He woke up in a room he didn’t recognize, he made sure he still had his clothes on, seeing he was still with his clothes on he made his way out of the room. The smell of bacon and eggs made there way to his nose. Walking to the kitchen he heard “oh hey your awake, hope you don’t mind but I bought you home after you broke down crying” “my name is hoseok btw and your name is?” “Min yoongi” “nice to meet you” Hoseok said with a huge smile. “Well eat up , if you like you can shower here and head home after”. Yoongi smiles and nodded 

Nine months later  
Yoongi : hey hobi want to come over for dinner ?

Hobi: sure what you making ? 

Yoongi : your favorite 

Hobi: omg yes I’ll be there around 7 

It’s been nine months since they met. feelings grew, yoongi hasn’t heard anything from jimin since that night which he is happy about he has been focusing at work and his relationship with hobi. Yoongi got everything ready he made it a romantic as he could he was going to confess his feelings to hobi tonight. He went to quickly change and heard a knock on his door quickly fixing him self he opened the door “hobi welcome “ he said with his gummy smile hoseok was blushing “wow you look so handsome I feel like I came under dressed”. “Don’t say that but come in don’t stand there” they ate dinner talking about random things when yoongi phone started ringing he look confused no one usually calls him he ignored it and went back to eating. 

He grabbed hoseok hand “would you like to dance with me hobi” “sure” yoongi put a slow song they both danced in sync. “So.. hobi I wanted to ask you something for a while now” “yeah what’s wrong everything ok you’re not sick or something bad” hoseok said with a worried face. Yoongi giggled “no I’m ok but I wanted to tell you that I really like you the way you are the way these past nine months have been amazing I want you to be with me forever, will you be my boyfriend?” Hoseok was shocked “ you want me to be your boyfriend? “ yoongi nodded “yes of course I will” hoseok jumped on yoongi and shared their first kiss. Yoongi phone started going off again and he ignored it still kissing hoseok. Then his messages started blowing up yoongi frowned and grabbed his phone “who the hell is bothering our moment”. Yoongi’s eyes widen it was the person he wanted to forget. “Jimin wtf does he want” yoongi just put his phone down and went back to hoseok. 

“Hobi can I ask you for something please” “yeah what’s wrong babe. “ “nothing I just ... I just want to ask you if we can make love tonight” yoongi said with a low voice. “You sure you want to do it we don’t have to rush” “ye...yes I want to do it with you I want to make love make me feel important please” hoseok smiled and walked up to yoongi kissed him slowly placing one of his hand around yoongi neck to deepen the kiss. Low moans were heard as well as a phone that kept buzzing, they slowly started to undress and went to the nearest thing which was the couch hoseok slowly laid yoongi down without breaking the kiss, he made his way down yoongi neck leaving hickeys all over. Yoongi was starting to get impatient and started to grind upwards, “hobi please enough with the teasing let just get this going” hobi just giggles “as you wish babe, do you have lube?” “Yeah it’s in the drawer where the lamp is” hoseok went to look for the lube and came back, opened the bottle and squeezed a fair amount on his fingers. Making his way into yoongi hole inserting one finger and started moving it in and out, “shit hobi shit please hurry I want to feel you inside already” hoseok kissed him and inserted a second finger with scissoring motion he made sure to stretch him out. Yoongi moaned in the kiss, his hand making his way to his untouched dick , hoseok smack his hand away “now babe I’m the one who is doing the pleasuring here patience” hoseok aligned him self and slowly entered him he pulled out and snapped his hip forward a long moan was heard. Hoseok started to thrust a bit faster skin slapping and moans were heard as well as a buzzing sound “ahh fuck yoongi who keeps messaging you and calling you,it’s becoming really annoying” “hobi it’s no one just fuck me “ hoseok pulled out and reached over to yoongi phone “who is this jimin guy ? “ “ remember that day you found me at the park crying it was because of him, and now he probably fought with his boyfriend again” “ here is what you are going to do next time he calls you are going to answer and let him know you are taken got it” “yes daddy” “omg yoongi say that again” “ye..yes daddy” “go on all fours yoongi” hoseok aligned him self and started to pick up his speed, a few minutes later yoongi phone started buzzing again “it’s jimin again ?” “Pick it up remember what I told you, put it on loudspeaker”

“Hello”  
“Yoongi finally you pick up , yoongi baby I miss you let’s meet up again”  
“Sorry I can’t I have a boyfriend now”  
“So I have a boyfriend as well, I want to feel your tight walls around my dick yoongi” “I miss you”  
“Sorry I ca....nt” a long moan escaped yoongi mouth.  
“What was that?” Jimin asked 

Skin slapping were heard on the other line moans were heard “fuck fuck hobi please fuck me harder” “wtf yoongi” hoseok grabbed the phone this time “jimin is it ? Leave my boyfriend alone he isn’t interested in what ever you have to offer him, he has me now” and with that he hanged up. He placed the phone down and started fucking yoongi harder and deeper. “Now baby tell me who do you belong to” “you daddy only you” hoseok grabbed yoongi by the hair and pull him towards him making sure to his nerves. “Daddy I’m about to cum fuck me harder pleas...e” “make me forget everything please” “cum for me baby show daddy you enjoy this” few strokes later yoongi had cum on the couch and hoseok has cum inside him. “The was amazing baby” hoseok kissed yoongi slowly while playing with his hair. “Thank you for becoming the most important thing in my life hobi.” They kissed again and fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
